


48 часов

by Shell_dare



Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Genderbending, Implied Relationships, Minor Violence, Out of Character, Romance, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:20:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28312971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shell_dare/pseuds/Shell_dare
Summary: ...шестидесятиэтажный небоскрёб, облицованный непрозрачно-тёмными панелями. Корпорация, за коммерческие тайны которой заказчик обещал заплатить кругленькую сумму.





	48 часов

**Author's Note:**

> Фик вдохновлён песней:  
> Денис Майданов - 48 часов.

– Доброе утро, бешеный мир! – радостно прокричала миниатюрная девушка, только что сошедшая с раннего самолёта, прилетевшего в Лос-Анджелес из Шанхая.

Несколько прилетевших этим же рейсом пассажиров удивлённо покосились на пепельноволосую молчунью, которой было не слышно весь полёт. Но большей части людей было всё равно. Здесь, в аэропорту Города Ангелов, бывали и более неадекватные туристы. 

– Не привлекай к себе внимание. Сколько ещё тебя учить, Смоук? – вполголоса прозвучало над её плечом. 

– Зануда, – девушка показала спутнику язык и едва не вприпрыжку убежала в сторону выхода из здания аэропорта. 

Вздохнув, Саб-Зиро проводил лёгкую спутницу взглядом, снова почти невольно подмечая, насколько иначе она выглядит без привычной униформы Лин Куэй. Как удачно, по сравнению с мешковатыми штанами, подчёркивают её бёдра узкие джинсы, а свободная рубашка, которую очаровательная паршивка ещё в самолёте завязала узлом на груди, открывает плоский живот, привлекая чересчур много мужских взглядов. Её можно было принять за мальчишку, если бы не вечно распущенные густые пепельные волосы до середины спины. И если бы не бодро цокающие по каменным плитам босоножки на устрашающем каблуке – Би-Хан даже не предполагал, что нечто подобное существует в гардеробе девицы, регулярно успешно обтрясающей вишнёвый сад грандмастера и свободно бегающей по самым тонким веткам. Покачав головой, криомант поспешил догнать девушку и обнять её за плечи, пока не дай боги какой-нибудь самоубийца не решил, что красавица свободна.

– Напоминаю, у нас двое суток, чтобы найти компанию, переписать информацию и уйти, – он кожей чувствовал завистливо-удивлённые взгляды всех встречных мужчин. Смоук действительно была хороша собой. На фоне миниатюрного воплощения воздушной стихии Саб-Зиро, словно высеченный из единой глыбы льда, казался просто великаном. 

Одна из немногих девушек в Лин Куэй, она привлекала взгляды соклановцев. И не только взгляды. Несмотря на строгий устав, младшие ученики, а в особенности девушки, часто подвергались сексуальному насилию со стороны вечно неудовлетворённых воинов клана, запертых в пределах Храма. До момента их знакомства эненра была тощей, измученной и задёрганной. Саб-Зиро впервые увидел её в коридоре между душевыми, удирающей от парочки бойцов стихии земли. Криомант уже приготовился уклоняться или ловить несущуюся на него тогда ещё совсем девчонку, но она сполохом дыма рассеялась прямо перед ним, возникнув уже за спиной. Приостановилась, оценивая обстановку и, должно быть, ожидая, что теперь за ней погонятся уже трое. Но Саб-Зиро считал такое самой последней низостью. Посему земляные червяки остались в коридоре с несколькими переломами, а хрупкая пепельная демоница получила общество и защиту двоих криомантов. 

С тех пор нескладная девчушка превратилась в очаровательную молодую девушку, всё так же притягивающую голодные взгляды. Несмотря на грязные слухи, их отношения с младшим криомантом не переходили границу тёплой дружбы. Впрочем, оба брата готовы были перегрызать за неё глотки. 

Выбравшись из здания аэропорта, Смоук всласть потянулась, привставая на цыпочки, поправила сползающую с плеча лямку девчачьего рюкзачка в мелкий цветочек. В смоге большого города окружающая её тело лёгкая дымка была совсем незаметна. Она терпеть не могла сдерживать свою стихию, это её утомляло и делало раздражительной. Би-Хан привычным жестом перехватил чью-то нахальную лапу, потянувшуюся к попке его спутницы, и сжал до лёгкого хруста. Галантно усадил девушку в подъехавшее такси и устроился рядом, обнимая и позволяя доверчиво уткнуться в его грудь и подремать по пути к гостинице. 

Уютная и мало кому известная гостиница в пригороде, тишина и спокойствие, большой тенистый парк и вежливый персонал. Небольшой светлый номер, распахнутые шторы, приоткрытая сумка и работающий ноутбук на кровати. 

– Зачем нам два дня? Я разберу их защиту за полчаса. 

– Потому что ты захочешь погулять по городу и совершить набег на бутики, – подойдя ближе, Саб-Зиро кончиками пальцев провёл по плечу девушки.

– А откуда у меня деньги на это?

– Как будто я не знаю, кто взломал личный счёт Сектора, – холодные пальцы переместились на открытый живот. – Тебе очень везёт, что кроме меня никто не знает о твоих выдающихся способностях. 

– А зачем ему столько денег? – Смоук пожала плечами. – Папа в любом случае обеспечивает засранца всем, что он только пожелает. 

– Нам пора заняться делом. 

– Да, идём, – эненра сгребла ноутбук в рюкзачок и нацепила на ухо маленький передатчик. – Как меня слышно?

– Хорошо слышно, – криомант подпихнул её в сторону выхода. – Потом будешь играться. 

***  
Запрокинув голову, Смоук изучала взглядом шестидесятиэтажный небоскрёб, облицованный непрозрачно-тёмными панелями. Корпорация, за коммерческие тайны которой заказчик обещал заплатить кругленькую сумму.

– Дома такого не увидишь. 

– Главное, чтобы мы смогли оттуда уйти. Лучше не светиться лишний раз.

– Как скажешь, – девушка медленно растаяла в воздухе, становясь невидимкой. Рядом с криомантом осталось лишь дрожащее марево. 

Саб-Зиро толкнул стеклянные двери, входя внутрь. Первый этаж был отдан под зимний сад с экзотическими и селекционными растениями, которые выводила корпорация. За некоторую сумму их можно было даже купить, но и просто посмотреть приходили многие. Легко слиться с толпой. Криомант оплатил входной билет и спокойно отправился исследовать рукотворные джунгли.

– Нам нужна вон та дверь, – еле слышно пробормотала дрожащая пустота, почти касаясь его уха тёплыми губками.

Покосившись в сторону, Би-Хан увидел покрашенную в цвет светло-зелёных стен дверь с табличкой «Только для персонала». Криомант молча кивнул, внося поправки в траекторию своего движения по саду. Убедившись, что на него не обращено лишних взглядов, он проскользнул за дверь, придержав её ровно на пару мгновений, необходимых для того, чтобы внутрь коридора попала его невидимая спутница.

– Так. Иди сюда, – невидимка потянула его вглубь коридора. – Подсади меня. 

Саб-Зиро послушно сцепил пальцы в замок, образуя ступеньку. Оттолкнувшись от неё, Смоук легко ввинтилась в обнаружившуюся под потолком шахту вентиляции. 

– Легче лёгкого, – довольный шёпот из динамика передатчика в ухе криоманта.

– Не отвлекайся. У нас вряд ли много времени.

– Зануда. 

Прислонившись к стене, криомант отсчитывал секунды, постоянно прислушиваясь, не приближается ли кто-то. В пустом белом коридоре было совершенно не на чем остановить взгляд, так что ничего не отвлекало.

– Смоук, в чём дело? Я слышу музыку.

– Это джаз. Тебе что, не нравится?

– Ты чем занимаешься? – криомант шумно выдохнул, начиная раздражаться. – Это тебе не радио.

– Уже копирую информацию. Защита совсем простенькая была. Даже скучно.

– Сосредоточься. Это не игра. И сюда кто-то идёт.

– Мне нужно ещё… шесть с половиной минут. Потяни время. 

В коридоре появился юноша в фирменной униформе с бейджем на груди. Вряд ли охранник, скорее какой-нибудь менеджер. 

– Мистер, это коридор только для персонала. Вам нельзя здесь находиться.

– Да, простите. Я немного заблудился. Мне нужен был…

Юноша утомлённо вздохнул. Похоже, на этот вопрос он отвечал ежедневно.

– Туалет – прямо по холлу и направо. 

– Спасибо, – кивнув, Саб-Зиро прошёл мимо него, собираясь выполнить инструкцию. Невидимку никто не заметит, а привлекать лишнее внимание ему нельзя. 

Внезапно в здании зазвучала сигнализация и испуганный женский голос вдалеке прокричал: «Кто-то проник в нашу систему!». Смоук выдала длинную фразу на чешском, судя по затейливости – далёкую от цензурной. 

– Мистер, постойте!

Криомант уклонился от тянущейся к нему тощей лапки менеджера и резким ударом надёжно вырубил досадную помеху.

– Смоук! 

– Сейчас. Минута.

– Нет у нас этой минуты!

В коридор высыпала сразу дюжина охранников. Саб-Зиро попятился, оценивая угрозу. Огнестрельного оружия у охраны не было, только шокеры и дубинки. Неприятно, но не смертельно. Решётка вентиляции со звоном вылетела, угодив в голову одному из охранников. Всё ещё невидимая Смоук приземлилась рядом и втиснула ему в руки свой рюкзачок.

– Уходи. Я их отвлеку.

– Не смей! 

Но девушка уже развеяла технику невидимости, стоя аккурат в шаге от толпы охранников. И одним движением сорвала с себя рубашку. 

Сглотнув, криомант как-то не сразу осознал, что под рубашкой спутницы всё это время не было вообще ничего. Охранники же подвисли конкретно. Мило улыбнувшись через плечо, Смоук выпихнула его в холл и заперла дверь. И, судя по цокоту каблуков, сразу же бросилась бежать вглубь коридора. Бессильно выругавшись, Саб-Зиро поспешил выбраться из здания, не привлекая к себе лишнего внимания. 

Не успел он отойти от небоскрёба и на десяток шагов, как со спины на него набросилось нечто радостно смеющееся и распространяющее запах клубничной жвачки. 

– Хан! Ты бы видел их рожи, когда я сквозь стенку телепортировалась! 

Криомант осторожно отцепил её руки от своей шеи и тщательно укутал в собственную рубашку. Аккуратно расправил воротник.

– Чокнутая девчонка! Хоть иногда думай, что ты делаешь!

Смоук надула губки, кажется, всерьёз обидевшись.

– Задание выполнено, мы на свободе, а благодаря этому маленькому представлению охранники вообще не запомнят, как мы выглядим. Что тебя не устраивает?

Вздохнув, Би-Хан двумя пальцами подцепил остренький подбородок девушки, чтобы посмотреть в большие светло-карие глаза без капли раскаяния.

– Глупышка. Не рискуй так больше. Тем более из-за меня.

Приподнявшись на цыпочки, эненра чмокнула его в щёку и направилась вниз по улице.

***  
Тот же гостиничный номер, струящийся сквозь полуприкрытые шторы мягкий вечерний свет. 

Смоук сидела на подоконнике, выдувая пузыри из жвачки и раскладывая пасьянс. С влажных волос капала вода, из динамиков стоящего на полу ноутбука негромко доносились мелодии джаза. Девушка наслаждалась времяпровождением, строго запрещённым в аскетическом Лин Куэй. 

Подошедший криомант провёл ладонью по нежной коже её плеча, украшая его прихотливой вязью инея, скрывшей татуировку клана. Наклонился ближе, ощутив на губах запах дыма и клубники. Девушка улыбнулась и плотнее задёрнула шторы.


End file.
